


Love in the Time of the Covid-19

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: M/M, Older Lads (The Professionals)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: A bit of fluff to distract from my own anxiety in this non-fluffy time
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Kudos: 32





	Love in the Time of the Covid-19

"Dunno if it's legitimate you using the company email for romantic communications," Doyle reproved.

"Usually use talldark at beautiful com." Bodie wandered over to peer at the screen. "Oh lord!"

"Dear mister Bodie,

I miss you very much. I cant wait till they let us go back to schhol and I can see you in the car. You drive so beatifully.

If you are'n't still marryied to mister Doyle when I'm old enough will you marry me?

My haert is acheing for you. Can I call you Willaim please?

You'r loving Yasmina"

Doyle mused: "That school must be a fortune in fees. Can't think what they teach them!"

"Not to use a spellchecker for one thing. Budge over." Bodie claimed the keyboard.

"My dear Yasmina,

"I'm very flattered that you think of me, but there's a long way to go yet. If I happen to be single when you're 21 and I haven't died of a broken heart we can talk about it with your family.

I remain your very sincere friend

Mr Bodie"

"Think that'll hold her?" he asked optimistically.

"Just hope she doesn't put out a contract on me. Hell hath no fury and all that."

Castor woke up and sneezed.

"Oh, well, if he's caught it we're both doomed," Bodie prophesied. "Is there anything left in the cupboard for lunch?"

"Nice bowl of Whiskas?"

Bodie turned back to the keyboard.

"Dearest Yasmina," he recited, "Learn to cook and you're on!"


End file.
